


Little Misunderstanding - Bill's PoV

by Anthony_J



Series: Little Misunderstanding [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But not one of them, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Mention of Suicide Attempt, still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_J/pseuds/Anthony_J
Summary: When a nice stranger talks to him at a bar while he is a total mess, is it that surprising that he misunderstands the other's intentions when the man wants him to come to the other's place?





	Little Misunderstanding - Bill's PoV

Bill can’t believe his brother. How could Will just throw him out like that!? He sits at the bar of a club not too far away, having nothing but his jacket with keys, phone, and money on him. He’s pissed. But more than that, he’s disappointed in Will. His own damn twin. How can that damn thing have been that important anyway? And it’s not like he did it on purpose. A bad feeling is pooling in his stomach but he ignores that. It’s just as stupid as his stupid brother.

He sighs and downs the last bit of his drink. Neither the alcohol nor the loud and catchy music can drown out his thoughts like he hoped they would do. It smells disgustingly of sweaty people, it’s just too loud, and still, he thinks of the fight he had with his brother.

He sees someone sit down to his right but doesn’t pay the stranger much of his attention. Maybe all of this was a bad idea and he should just get himself either more or something stronger than his favorite drink.

“Hey, are you okay? You don’t look so good...” The stranger sounds hesitant and he turns around to confirm that that admittedly cute brunet is actually talking to him. The other’s head is tilted the way his neighbor’s dog always looks at him when the animal doesn’t understand what Bill wants from it. He wants to smile but he doesn’t quite feel like it.

“Wow. What an icebreaker.” That kid clearly needs to learn how you flirt with someone. Not that Bill plans on teaching the other anything this evening. Then again, he doesn’t really know what the other wants from him so he looks at the boy with a calculating gaze. “What’s it to you?”

Bill can see how nervous the other is in the way the kid, probably subconsciously, scratches his arm. “I just want to offer my help is all.” The smile is just as apprehensive as the rest of the young man but it looks sincere.

“That so?” He looks the man over again. He could humor the other and flirt for a bit. It’s nothing that could harm him and the other is distracting him from his previous thoughts so that’s a plus. “Fine. Buy me a drink first. Then we can… talk.” Flirting is fine. Flirting is fun. And that brunet really does look cute so it can’t be that bad.

“Sure?” The other sounds a bit surprised. Maybe the brunet didn’t expect his request or something but goes along with it anyways. “What would you like me to order?” He sounds and looks steadily a bit more confident in himself and Bill decides that the smile is definitely suiting that guy.

He names his favorite, something he just finished before the other came. “Margarita.”

The other confirms that and smiles at Bill before calling for the bartender and ordering drinks for the two of them.

As the bartender takes care of their orders, he turns back to the nice stranger. “So, tell me about yourself.” He can’t help himself but be curious about why the guy would want to help him in the first place.

The other seems to be surprised by the question once again. Maybe the man doesn’t go out much. “Oh, okay? Well, to be honest, there isn’t much. Let’s see...” Yep. The other definitely isn’t doing this frequently. “My name is Dipper. Well, it’s not the name my parents gave me but I like it better.” That makes Bill curious to know the man’s real name but the other is already continuing to talk and he likes the guy’s voice so he just listens. He learns that Dipper lives close by and is writing a book. The other even tells him a bit about the book and sounds so enthusiastic that Bill can’t bring himself to interrupt the inspiring author. Just like he can’t help the small smile forming on his lips.

He can see the exact moment when Dipper notices that he’s been monologing for a while as the man’s eyes widen in realization. The young author stumbles over his own words to apologize and it makes him even more adorable in Bill’s eyes. Dipper quickly asks for the other’s name, scratching his neck out of embarrassment as the light tint on his cheeks gives away.

“Hey, it’s cool. You seem to like what you’re doing. There’s nothing wrong with that.” He smiles at the other encouragingly to better convey his point. “Name’s Bill.”

“Bill. That’s a nice name. Is it short for William?”

Will… He went here to forget about what happened. Dipper couldn’t know so he can’t hold that against the other. It’s a normal question to ask. It’s just… He didn’t think of his brother while he talked to Dipper so now to get reminded… It was so nice to just talk and listen to the guy and now that bad feeling is back...

“Nah, just Bill.” He takes the glass back up that he got a while ago when Dipper was still talking about himself and downs it in one go, only to call over the bartender to bring him something stronger. It wasn’t Dipper’s fault but he still didn’t want to get reminded. Now that he does remember, he resorts to his first attempt of forgetting.

“Sorry.” Bill looks back to Dipper as the other speaks up again. “I don’t know for what but… I have the feeling that I did something wrong.” Bill doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to talk about his brother and as he’s still thinking of what he should reply, Dipper takes it as a sign to continue talking himself. “Hey, uh… Do you know any funny jokes?”

It seems a bit helpless but he appreciates it. He’d rather talk about anything but his brother right now. “Jokes? Sure I have them. Just be warned, I’ve got a pretty dark humor.”

He doesn’t just have one, he has quite a few jokes, actually. Some of them make Dipper laugh, a beautiful sound, really, while others aren’t as appreciated. But that doesn’t matter. They drink and he jokes and they laughe and they have a good time. The more alcohol he drinks, and he drinks a lot, the better his jokes get. Pine Tree, Dipper’s new nickname for a reason he can’t recall, seems to have a different, an obviously wrong, opinion on that.

“Hey, hey, Pine Tree!” Is he being too loud? He doesn’t care if he’s loud. The music is loud so he can be loud too. He needs to be louder than the other thing. How else will Pine Tree hear him? And Pine Tree definitely needs to hear what he has to say. “What-” What was he about to say? Oh. Right. Only the best joke ever. “What’s the difference between… between...” Oh, this joke is so good. He takes another sip of his drink, not really feeling the alcohol’s burn anymore, and giggles. “Wha- What’s the difference between you an- and an egg?”

“Bill, I think it’s time for both of us to go home.” He pouts at that. Pine Tree isn’t fair. And he doesn’t want to go home and he refuses to think of the reason why. He wants to stay here with Pine Tree where everything is fun and great. He surely never felt better than sitting here joking with Pine Tree. “Come on. Finish your drink and I’ll even bring you there.” 

He likes Pine Tree’s voice as the other says this. Not the words themselves, just the sound of the voice... So nice and soft and caring… But… It’s not fair. This is not fair. He doesn’t deserve this… He mutters his thoughts to himself, regretting what he’d done and hating himself for it. What was he thinking… He is such a bad person… Will was right to hate him…

“What was that?”

“I said stop being SO NICE TO ME!” He looks away, not able to look into those beautiful and caring eyes of the other. “I don’t deserve kindness! I can’t go home! Will hates me, Pine Tree.” The pain in his chest is suffocating and his eyes sting dangerously. From that point, his voice deflates like an old and ugly balloon. “Don’t you understand? He… He hates me...” He shouldn’t have done that and now Will hates him.

He feels a hand on his shoulder before he feels Dipper’s arms around him. “Hey, It’s gonna be okay. I’m sure he doesn’t hate you that much. I think you just need something to distract yourself with for now. Do you want to come with me? My flat is only a couple of minutes away.”

Is Dipper offering him a one night stand? Why would… Well, it would definitely take his mind off things. It’s not like he did something like this before but… he strangely trusts Dipper. Pine Tree has been nothing but nice to him this whole time. And now the other is suggesting this and… he isn’t opposed. Dipper is admittedly beautiful and he likes the other’s voice and smile and… He might be forming a crush on the man. He doesn’t have the energy to say anything so he just leans on the other and nods in agreement.

He lets himself get half-carried outside by Pine Tree, not caring to look around himself or where they’re going. He feels weak, vulnerable. It’s cold. He doesn’t like it and the closer he is to Dipper, the less he feels hurt. So it’s no wonder he all but clings to the other as they walk along the sidewalk. He doesn’t know how late it is already. The sun is down and the street lights are on. He could have probably seen the stars would he have looked up but he doesn’t care to do so today. He only looks to the ground to make sure he doesn’t trip and fall together with Dipper. He doesn’t want to give his Pine Tree any more problems.

Wait… His Pine Tree? He doesn’t really have the nerve to think about that now but he should do so later. If he remembers. He notices Dipper taking a turn and going towards an apartment building and after they go inside, he has to loosen up his hold to give both of them more space to move. On the second floor, Dipper takes out keys and opens the apartment.

“Home, sweet home.” Pine Tree tells him that he can leave his shoes anywhere and tells him to excuse the mess. “I live alone which also means that you don’t need to worry about disturbing anyone.” Is Pine Tree talking about the sex they are about to have? It would make sense. No one wants to be there when other’s have sex. “Do you want to drink a cup of coffee before going to bed?” Coffee before bed? Is it so that he would have more energy and wouldn’t fall asleep during it? Is that even possible? He doesn’t want to find out.

“Yeah, why not. Coffee sounds good.” He takes off his shoes and jacket, putting them away in a more organized way than Dipper. Isn’t he the drunk one? Well, that doesn’t matter. He sees Pine Tree walking into the kitchen and hears the other call out to him where the bathroom is located. He thanks the other and goes there.

He passes some photos on a little shelf. They show a happy Pine Tree with what he assumes to be family and friends. The other has such a beautiful smile… He would like to see that more in real. It would probably just make all his worries wash away. That would be so nice… He sighs and keeps going to the bathroom, closing the door behind him and turning on the light.

The first thing he thinks is that he is staring at a zombie. He really looks terrible, doesn’t he. He takes another deep breath and goes to the sink to throw some water into his face. It doesn’t do much. It’s no wonder that Dipper offered him a coffee if his eyes and eye bags make him look like a vampire. And not the sparkly and pretty kind.

All he can do is try to salvage his hairstyle and rearrange his clothes a bit so that’s what he does. Just in case it might actually help, he washes his face again before grabbing the towel next to the sink. The smell reminds him a bit of the forest. And of his Pine Tree. Well, it is the other’s bathroom after all. He looks into the mirror once more before he gets out of the bathroom again, looking around the hallway before he finds the living room. He isn’t sure if he should just sit down but he doesn’t have to wait long for the other to come back with the coffee in hand.

He is about to ask what the other wants to do now when Dipper starts talking. “Wow. Your eyes really shine in the color of gold. I thought it was because of the light or my imagination or something. They are beautiful!” He doesn’t know what to say to that. Should he thank the other? Say that Dipper’s warm and brown eyes look so much more beautiful in his opinion? Before he can answer anything at all, Pine Tree starts ranting again. “Er, well… You probably hear that every day and… ahem… Hey! You look better already. Not that you looked bad before. You’re really handsome and um… sorry… What am I even talking about!?” It’s followed by nervous laughter and the other lowering his head and voice, possibly in embarrassment is the other’s blush means anything. “Coffee…?”

Bill can’t help himself but laugh. The other is just so helpless and adorable. So cute. Pine Tree can’t even compliment his eyes without turning his words into a beautiful mess. How is that guy possibly an author? He shakes his head and wipes away fake tears. “Man, I haven’t had a laugh like that for a long time. You’re a riot, kid!” He keeps chuckling to himself and takes one of the mugs. Then he sits down on the couch. It’s quite comfortable.

Dipper, slowly calming down but still a little blush on the cheeks, sits down and puts his mug on the coffee table. “You wanna watch some Netflix?”

Oh. So that is the other’s plan. “And chill?” He smirks at the other knowingly.

“Uh, sure? I mean, that’s why I have pillows and a blanket on my couch. To make it more comfortable.” Somehow, that answer doesn’t sit right with Bill. Like Dipper doesn’t really know how to do this. The other probably never had a one night stand before but… Bill just gets a weird feeling. Opening Netflix, Dipper asks him what he wants to watch. He just shakes his head to get rid of that weird thought that something isn’t as it should be.

He answers in his sweetest voice and winks at Pine Tree. “Anything you want, princess.” Then he leans back with his coffee, getting comfortable and taking a sip. He’ll let the other decide the pace of this evening. He can only see the other’s profile but that’s enough to see the coloring affect his actions have on the other’s cheek.

“Er, okay...” God… Pine Tree looks so cute when flustered… “How about...” The man keeps staring at the TV, scrolling through the list, probably to avoid his gaze for now. Then his expression seems to brighten up a lot and he can hear how much Dipper likes what he sees in the other’s voice. “How about this show!?”

Bill just smiles back at the man fondly and Dipper takes it as the yes it is, starting the episode and letting himself fall into the couch. Bill doubts that it would be a good show to get into the mood ut he won’t take that joy away from his Pine Tree. Not when the other looks this happy.

Bill alters his focus between the show and Dipper and soon gives up the idea of this being anything that would lead to sex. None the less, they have a great time. Bill… Thinks that he might actually be falling fr the other at this point. How can he help himself? Pine Tree is just the nicest and has the most beautiful smile and laugh and is just endearing all over. Like when he talks over the movie and gets upset when the actors don’t hear him and his advice? That is just too endearing for him not to laugh.

On the third episode they watch, Dipper’s commentary gets slowly less and quieter until they stop and Bill, who is sitting right next to Dipper at this point, feels the other’s head fall onto his shoulder. He knows that the man isn’t asleep right away but very close to it. He watches as Pine Tree’s eyes close more often and for longer until they don’t open again and he can hear the other’s soft and even breathing.

Bill smiles at the man and turns the TV off before he very carefully takes Dipper into his arms and brings the man to bed, quietly tugging Pine Tree in before taking a step back. He actually feels tired himself but he probably shouldn’t just lay next to the man he just met and cuddle against the other, no matter how close they got before during the Netflix show. However… He also can’t help himself and stay a moment, looking at the other’s beautiful and peaceful face. He knows that this is probably creepy and wrong but… It’s not like he is undressing and having sex with the other while Dipper is asleep. He just… Leans down and places a soft kiss on the man’s forehead before he goes out of the room and closes the door.

Dipper probably falls asleep on the couch regularly. At least that’s what the pillows and soft blanket on the couch make him believe. And it is a very nice couch. It doesn’t take him long at all to fall asleep on it.

~

Bill wakes up the next morning cuddling with a pillow. It’s a nice pillow. Has a nice smell… Reminds him of the forest… He looks around for a moment until he notices where he is. Right. Pine Tree took him home. And not for a One-Night-Stand. He should have realized something sooner but… It doesn’t matter.

He stands up and painfully realizes that he drank too much the night before. His head hurts like hell. Well, maybe not that bad but it still hurts. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, willing the headache to go away. It doesn’t listen to him. However, concentrating made him hear something different. Quiet music? He isn’t sure. He opens his eyes again and looks in the direction he thought he heard it from. The kitchen? Must be Dipper already being up. It is morning after all.

He stretches his limbs and yawns before making his way there. He’s always been a quiet walker, making next to no noises when he is wearing socks like he is now. He’s been accused of creeping around or secretly being a cat multiple times but he doesn’t care. Why should he make more sounds on purpose just so everyone in the room gets alerted by his presence? He doesn’t. It’s that easy. HE goes to the kitchen door and quietly opens it. His headache disagrees with loud sounds right now anyways.

Pine Tree is singing along to the song and swaying a bit to the melody. If the boy continues like that, Bill will really fall in love with the other and they don’t even know each other for 24 hours! Pine Tree is just way too adorable for his own good. Plus, the other didn’t even notice him yet so he just sits down a the table and enjoys the show for a moment, seeing the other happy and carefree. When the other finally turns to him and looks at him almost in a gaze of horror, he can’t help himself but grin at the other.

“Bill! I didn’t notice you were up already. How are you feeling?”  
“Like my brother hit me with a truck, I died, and now I’m in heaven with the worst headache.” Maybe he is a bit of a drama queen about it but he doesn’t care, just shrugging his shoulders. “Could be worse.”  
“Look at the table. There’s some medicine and a glass of water in front of you. That should help.” Bill takes a quick look at it, then looks back at the brunet, pouting.  
“But I’d much rather look at the angel in front of me.” It makes Dipper laugh. It’S such a beautiful sound and it makes him happy that he was the cause of it.  
“Guess you better get your eyes checked. No angels here.” He can see the other’s smile, even as Pine Tree turns around again and takes care of the food. “Take your medicine. I’m almost done with this.”  
“Yes, sir!” Bill replies with a mock salute but does as the angel in disguise called Pine Tree told him to do.

He keeps looking at Dipper, watching the other place tables, cutlery, and food on the table. He would help but he doesn’t know where anything is. When everything is ready and he hears a familiar ringtone, he takes the phone out of his pocket and puts the thing on the table, facing down. He doesn’t want to accidentally answer it.

“Don’t you want to answer that?”

“Nah, it’s probably just Will asking me where the heck I’ve been since yesterday after our... argument.” The argument… He didn’t think he would get reminded of that again so early in the morning. It’s actually surprising that the other didn’t call him before. Then again… Maybe not. He thought that Will would never want to hear from or see him ever again. All because of that stupid accident…

“Is Will that brother who hit you with a truck?”

It takes him a second to understand what Pine Tree is talking about and if he wasn’t as upset, he might have laughed again. Or been surprised that the other remembered that comment in the first place. “Yeah… you could say that...”

After that, it gets quiet again, only the quiet music from before being there as white noise. Then Dipper speaks up again.

“You know...” He watches Pine Tree taking up the other’s cup of coffee and looking at it in thought, tracing the handle with his thumb. He can already sense a sad topic to come but he won’t stop the man. This seems too important to just stop. “I have a twin sister. We were inseparable as kids. But then, we had a huge fight for months and I don’t even remember what it was all about. I just remember that she got really hurt by her new boyfriend. Her new psychopathic boyfriend. And I wasn’t even there to protect her as I should. And when I came back one night...” Dipper shakes his head. Bill can see how the other’s hands start to shake and he comes a bit closer, more worried about the other than himself right now. Pine Tree just has that effect on him. “The bathroom door was open but the light was still on. I wanted to just turn it off when I heard crying and… And she had pills in her hand that could have ended her life… If I hadn’t been there on time...”

He couldn’t just sit there and let Dipper cry all on his own. He jumped up as soon as he couldn’t take it anymore and hugged Dipper tightly, showing that the other isn’t alone. After the other was done telling Bill, it only took the man a moment longer before returning his embrace. He stays like this for a while, not caring about their food getting cold or his shoulder damp. He just wants to e there for Dipper right now. Even when the other seems to feel steady enough, Dipper’s voice still sounds rather weak.

“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so emotional. It’s been years. We made up and she lives happily with her pet pig. What I wanted to say… Don’t let a fight come between you and the ones you love. I don’t know what you two had an argument about but if he calls you and wants to make up? Don’t shut him out. Talk to him when you feel ready for it. If you have to choose between doing something and regretting it and not doing something and regretting it? Do it.”

Bill thinks about that. Dipper has been though so much already. It couldn’t have been easy for the other and still, here Pine Tree is, getting angry at the characters in a series and singing along while preparing food. The other is such a good person. He doesn’t want to let go but when Dipper tries to loosen the embrace, he doesn’t stop the man from doing so. They look each other in the eyes, then Dipper takes his phone and holds it out to him.

“I didn’t regret taking the pills from her that night. I only regretted that I didn’t do anything earlier to help her. And your brother might not be in a life or death situation but I’m sure that he at least deserves a chance to explain himself.” Dipper smiles at him. It’s such a beautiful smile. He feels like he could do anything if only the other’s smile was the reward for it. The other wipes away the last remaining tears with an embarrassed chuckle. So adorable…

Bill hesitantly takes the phone. He still isn’t sure if it would be a good idea to call back. What if Will hates him and just wants to yell at him again, tell him that he would throw him out and that he should get his things away from the front door… But then again… Will isn’t that kind of person. And his Pine Tree wants him to call his brother… He feels the other take his free hand and returns the smile he sees, even is a bit less confidently.

“It’s okay. I’m sure you two are able to make up. I can stay here if you want.”

Dipper is right. And it’s the least he can do right now. If Will is going to scream at him, at least he knows that Dipper would still be there. He nods to Dipper, gives the other’s hand a small squeeze, and dials a number.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to popular demand, time and, most importantly, motivation, I finally sat down and wrote Bill's point of view. What do you guys think? Want me to do a part three? As in what happens next. If so, who's PoV should it be?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my little story so far. Please tell me what you liked or didn't like so I can improve my writing.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
